


By His Command

by ShitsujiSama



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aristocracy, Butlers, Eventual Romance, M/M, Servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-04 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitsujiSama/pseuds/ShitsujiSama
Summary: After many years of hardship, moving from one dire position as a servant to another (or even living on the street for a short period of time), Kagehira Mika had come to work under Lord Itsuki's employ for a good while now.For all of his eccentricities and perfectionist standards, it was a blessing that his master kept almost to himself for the most part, his only company being a small, blonde servant that he had taken an almost obsessive liking to and his head butler who regularly served tea and croissants to the both of them.Mika frequently wondered why Lord Itsuki loved Nazuna so much and often pondered how they spent their time together but eventually, he would have to wonder no longer as he too would become tangled in the puppet strings of Itsuki's personal world.





	1. Initial Orders

True, Mika had been serving at the Itsuki manor for longer than he had lived anywhere for the last 4 years but he still did not feel as though he belonged. He was still highly intimidated by a number of people living there, though his master and the head butler were definitely the two who intimidated him the most although there were also some wonderful people who made his time there more worthwhile than just simply having a roof over his head. Arashi (who had just been promoted to become a footman), for example, was a kind soul who had been Mika's only true friend throughout his time here though that may in part be due to them sharing a room. 

Then there was Nazuna. Of course, all of the servants (bar Sakuma) remained silent whenever Lord Itsuki was present however Nazuna was silent even when with the other servants. Mika had tried to befriend him, offering one of the pear drops that Arashi had given to him when he first arrived at the manor to him as a gesture of similar kindness but Nazuna refused with a small shake of his head and an apologetic bow. 

It was no secret that Lord Itsuki adored Nazuna. He rarely left his study and often had Nazuna stay in there with him. Nobody truly knew what Nazuna's role was or why Itsuki favoured him so, nobody except Nazuna and Itsuki themselves of course. Perhaps Sakuma knew too, given that he regularly had to serve tea and croissants to Itsuki (and upon occasion also Nazuna judging from the extra teacup he prepared), however Mika could never muster the courage to ask him despite the other servants assuring him that Sakuma was no one to be afraid of. 

Mika was often curious about whatever Itsuki was doing with Nazuna (as were many of the servants) however Mika could never allow his curiosity to get the better of him and risk ending up on the street again, until one day when he finally gained the opportunity he had secretly been anticipating. 

As he did every morning, Sakuma entered the kitchen to assign the servants to their roles for the day, his hair impeccably tied back with a red velvet ribbon matching the velvet of one of Itsuki's waistcoats (likely the one he was wearing today, Itsuki was a stickler for aesthetics after all). With his signature warm smile, he clapped his gloved hands together and began.

"Now then, tomorrow evening we shall be receiving a guest - Lord Itsuki is to fit Earl Tenshouin for a new suit and naturally we shall be serving dinner with our stellar hospitality ~  
I trust in you all and believe with your skills it shall go perfectly."  
He paused, smirking and glancing to the grey haired boy who worked in the kitchen and cellar, likely because Sakuma did not trust that loud mouth of his to go anywhere higher than the basement.  
"Well, a slight correction, I trust almost all of you. Nonetheless, today we shall be preparing for his arrival and I expect the manor to be spotless. Kagehira and Narukami will be cleaning the second floor."

Upon hearing their assignment for the day, they gave a polite bow and left the room, hearing Sakuma continue from behind them about the lovely Miss Anzu being assigned to work in the kitchen with Oogami. Kagehira began sweeping the floors, making sure to move each rug as he went along. He knew Itsuki was a perfectionist and didn't want the slightest thing to sabotage him and his chance to live a more pleasant life than he had become accustomed to. This continued until the rug almost just outside Itsuki's study when he spotted something shiny… 

A penny! Mika's instant thought was to use it to buy some sweets to share with Arashi, not least to thank him for his kindness when he had first arrived there. However his logical instinct kicked in and realised that if Itsuki himself dropped this then not returning it could land him in a lot of trouble. 

Propping his broom up against the wall, he gripped the penny in his hand as if he were hanging on to it for his life and after three deep, long breaths steeled himself to lightly knock on the door. 

"Enter!" Called Itsuki's voice, as strong and elegant as the man it belonged to.  
Mika fumbled with the door handle nervously, attempting to step into the study as quickly as possible.  
"Well? Whatever was so important that it required disturbing my work? I do not believe I called for assistance and if I did it would be from Sakuma, not some inexperienced little Crow."

Head still bowed, cautious not to make eye contact with his master, he held the coin out with both hands.  
"F-forgive th' interruption Sir, I found this when cleanin'" 

"Ah!" a sudden exclamation came as the coin was snatched from his hands. "Trés bien! I had wondered if anyone would pass my little test today! This is magnificent, is it not, Nito?"  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Nazuna nodding. Slim, elegant fingers clad in black matte satin gently gripped his chin and tilted his head upwards. Amber and lapis met shining amethyst and a confident smirk.  
"So, pray tell, what is your name, little Crow?"  
"K-Kagehira, sir. Mika Kagehira"  
"Ah! Hall boy is not a position fitting for such loyalty. Allow me to take this chance to promote you to footman and-" 

They were swiftly interrupted by the door swinging open and an unkempt redhead storming in, swiftly followed by a panting Sakuma.  
"Lord Itsuki, please forgive me. Your guest arrived unannounced…" Sakuma begged.  
Itsuki waved him off, signaling that it was okay, his gaze not leaving the redhead. 

He took all of a second to regain his breath before saying five simple words.  
"Be careful of Earl Tenshouin."


	2. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika meets Lord Itsuki's oldest friend and discovers Nazuna's role

"Sakuma, prepare some rose tea for myself and Nazuna and coffee for our guest." Itsuki requested resulting in the butler bowing deeply before taking his leave.   
"Kuro… To what do I owe the displeasure?"  
"Look, Shu, I know I don't speak to you much any more and I know we're different people and all now but that doesn't mean that I don't still care about you, you know? I can't just watch as you potentially land yourself in danger."  
"You think that a well respected tailor and upstanding member of high society will suddenly listen to the warnings of an infamous gang member and lowlife? Preposterous! I understand that-"  
"Shu, if you ever value what our friendship was then you'll listen to me. I find you insufferable. I can't even begin to think of how to talk to you any more but I can't watch you fall too. Earl Eichi Tenshouin is bad news and if he wants to he can destroy everything you know and love." 

Kuro's breathing was heavy, his confidence unwavering but a hint of fear evident behind his eyes as he stared at Itsuki. Itsuki took a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"Kuro, if you wish to visit in the future then please contact us in advance. I would gladly extend to you our finest hospitality as I do indeed value our connections. However, at present I am preparing for a guest. Rest assured I shall be on my guard. My doors are always open to you with advance notice."  
Itsuki turned to Mika who quickly bowed his head.   
"Little crow- non… Kagehira. Please see Kiryuu out, allow him the use of one of our carriages to return home."  
Mika, following Sakuma's example, bowed before taking his leave, holding the door open for Kuro.   
"Seriously Shu, remember what I said. Be careful."

Mika began to lead Kuro through the halls of the manor, Kuro trailing slightly behind with his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets, stopping to look at each painting, sculpture or beautiful French dolls decorating the way.   
"Some things never change" he muttered   
"Hey, kid. Kagehira, was it?"   
Mika nodded.   
"You can speak to me, you know. I'm not going to get mad at you for looking at me. I'm not nobility like him."  
Mika gently looked up at him, whilst he looked intimidating Mika could tell from that prior conversation that Kuro was actually a kind person.   
" 'm sorry for stayin' so quiet. Lord Itsuki doesn't like us speakin' much."  
Kuro laughed.   
"I expected as much, loves the sound of his own voice that one does. Get him talking about clothes or dolls and he'll be off all day. I guess you probably haven't seen that side of him though. He's become a pretty demanding person now, I just hope he treats his staff right. I want to know he's got people actually looking out for him."  
Mika's eyes widened.   
"I'm Kuro. You probably already guessed that though. Do you have a first name I can call you?"   
"M- Mika. It's kinda girly I know but-"   
"It's cute. It suits you. Alright then Mika, your master is a good guy. He might not always seem like it and he may do some things that seem harsh but deep down he's a good guy who needs people to look out for him. Can I trust you to be one of those people?"  
Mika nodded, a smile creeping across his face. He had a true purpose and a reason to be there now. Kuro ruffled his hair as they heard a tea cart being pushed along the hallway. 

"My apologies for the delay, please, allow me to show you the door Mr Kiryuu" Sakuma stated with an apologetic smile.   
"It's fine, Mika here was already showing me the way and knowing your master he's still going to be wanting that tea."  
Sakuma couldn't help but give a small laugh. In one day Mika was beginning to feel like the luckiest boy alive to be working for someone so eccentric but also so seemingly kind, none of his previous masters would ever have associated with someone like Kuro and none of the previous butlers he had worked with would have dared to speak like Sakuma does (or look like him for that matter, Sakuma's hair always fell in front of his face, framing his pale, angular features in dark strands. His previous masters would not have stood for their servants let alone their butlers presenting themselves in such an unsightly manner.)

One thing could be said for sure, Lord Shu Itsuki was a truly fascinating person and Mika hoped to interact with him further. 

After seeing Kuro's carriage ride disappear into the distance, Mika swiftly made his return to Itsuki's study where his return was eagerly awaited.   
"Kagehira! Your task took a little longer than expected, I do hope that promotion wasn't an incorrect decision?"   
"My apologies, sir, Ku- I mean Mr Kiryuu started talkin' to me an' it would be rude to ignore a guest an' all…"  
He gulped upon realising his mistakes, wincing as he braced himself for the impact of the back of Itsuki's hand but instead was only met with a dramatic wave to silence him.   
"I do not recall giving you permission to speak but you are forgiven as I wished to hear what you had to say. It seems this little crow is a bringer of necessary interruption but do not think for a second that you may use that as an excuse to speak as you please!"

Itsuki signalled for Nazuna to move from where he was standing and for Mika to take his place. Itsuki procured a tape measure from his pocket and walked towards Mika.   
"Hold your arms out, like this." Itsuki himself showed Mika what to do and he quickly followed suit as Itsuki began measuring him, periodically shouting body parts and numbers that Nazuna scribbled down into a book on Itsuki's desk. Nazuna could read and write? Lord Itsuki only became more perplexing.   
"You are likely not aware that I create my servant's uniforms myself. If I promote any of my staff then I would like to think that they shall not do anything to anger me and will ideally spend a great many years if not the rest of their days in my employ. I value loyalty and in return I allow you to wear my perfect garments. My art is not cheap, you should treasure the chance to wear such finery."

After his measurements had been taken, Itsuki darted back behind his desk and began sketching designs, leaving Mika without even a second to comprehend what Lord Itsuki had just told him. He really makes everyone's outfits himself? Nazuna looked over his shoulder waiting for his approval to be asked for.   
"I neglected to introduce my darling little marionette ~" he cupped Nito's cheek in his hand.  
"Nito is my muse if you will, the most perfect of dolls and he serves as my inspiration every day. His beauty is second to none, I was blessed to have such a stroke of inspiration waltz directly into my home! I must cherish such perfect luck. I have made more garments for him than anyone. Coats, suits, dresses, ball gowns, anything that takes my fancy I can test on my perfect Nito. I expect this to remain quiet however, to associate so closely with one of common birth could damage my shining reputation."

Mika nodded, finally understanding Itsuki's adoration of Nazuna after months of wondering. Itsuki began sketching a tailcoat more akin to those worn in the regency period. Itsuki mused that whilst the cut was somewhat outdated and more typically suited for horseback riding that it would suit Mika's frame well. Nazuna nodded as he contemplated satin lapels before Itsuki began searching through a draw of fabrics, holding dark purples, blues and reds up to Mika muttering something about waistcoat choices. This must be why he was such a famous tailor, he certainly took his work seriously. 

Eventually Itsuki clapped his hands together.   
"C'est magnifique! My plan has come together and whilst it may take a little longer than usual thanks to my work beginning tomorrow with Earl Tenshouin, you too can expect to be wearing a slice of perfection in the near future. Look forward to it, Kagehira ~"

Itsuki swiftly dismissed him, already setting to work on drafting patterns and Mika quietly left his study. If that wasn't the most eventful day he had experienced in the past 4 years, he didn't know what was. It was only after that moment that he began to notice the intricate, unique details upon everyone's uniforms, from the delicate, understated frills at the bottom of Arashi's dress to the elegant pin of a bat adorning the lapel of Sakuma's tailcoat. 

He returned to servants quarters to see the vampiric head butler himself slipping out of the kitchen, sleeves rolled up and tailcoat held over his arm as a sigh escaped his lips. He leaned against the now closed door with all of his might (which, let's face it, is not all that much.) as Mika took a nervous glance towards him, hoping to escape his line of sight lest he felt thirsty after whatever had clearly just transpired. 

"I beg of you, please do not enter the kitchen." Sakuma pleaded. Mika's fear of the suspected vampire outweighed his curiosity until he heard a noise of indistinguishable origin.   
"On second thought, I may require your assistance…"  
Unable to simply ignore a request from the head butler, Mika turned around to offer his assistance with whatever this was. Sakuma sighed once again, hanging his tailcoat up on one of the hooks by the door and brushing the loose strands of hair framing his face behind his ear. 

As they entered the kitchen, the object of Sakuma's concern and the origin of the noise became apparent. Broken ropes were strewn across the floor as another set of, thankfully intact, ropes bound the arms of Koga Oogami together. He was thankfully gagged as Mika could not begin to imagine the noise he would be making if he were not. Mika instantly went to assist him but Sakuma pulled him back. 

"Normally I would requested Otogari's assistance, my old bones are no match for his youthful strength but alas, I did not have the time and feared that our Doggie here would break free of my feeble attempt to restrain him without immediate assistance."  
Sakuma threw another rope to him and requested that he re-tie his feet together, warning him to air caution (he kicks.)

"Mr Sakuma… If you don' mind me askin'... Why are you doin' this? He clearly isn' happy with it."   
Sakuma gently laughed.   
"My dear child, I cannot risk Lord Itsuki's reputation being ruined in front of any guests, be it a delinquent yet old friend such as Mr Kiryuu or the head of a highly established tea company such as Earl Tenshouin. As you can see, my puppy here still needs training and I find it more productive to simply restrain him when necessary than to provide myself with extra work."  
Whatever insults Oogami was attempting to shout were muffled, causing Sakuma to laugh again and begin petting his head. 

At least Mika thought he was petting his head. He was seeing double, no, triple, no, just a hazy mess. Oogami's muffled shouts began to sound as though they were underwater, Sakuma's gentle voice growing more and more distant. When was the last time he ate? Yesterday maybe? He knew he'd skipped breakfast but did he accidentally forget lunch too? He did not know and had no more time to contemplate as he slipped away into darkness.


End file.
